1. Field of the Invention
In some embodiments this invention relates to implantable medical devices, their manufacture, and methods of use. Some embodiments are directed to delivery systems, such as catheter systems of all types, which are utilized in the delivery of such devices. Some embodiments are directed to the manufacture and preparation of said delivery systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Within the vasculature, it is not uncommon for stenoses to form at a vessel bifurcation. A bifurcation is an area of the vasculature or other portion of the body where a first (or parent) vessel is bifurcated into two or more branch vessels. Where a stenotic lesion or lesions form at such a bifurcation, the lesion(s) can affect only one of the vessels (i.e., either of the branch vessels or the parent vessel) two of the vessels, or all three vessels.
Balloon catheters intended for use at vessel bifurcations often have auxiliary portions, such as an auxiliary inflation balloon. Such balloon catheters are used to deliver and expand specialized stents that have dedicated side branch structures, wherein the auxiliary portions are used to achieve proper expansion of the side branch structure.
Auxiliary portions add bulk to a delivery system and increase the unexpanded profile, thus affecting flexibility and deliverability of the system. There remains a need for specialized preparation of suitable delivery systems in order to provide a compact, low profile delivery device.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.